lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Beginning of the End transcript
Episode 1 - Written by: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Act 1 - A pile of fruit is shown with an ocean backdrop. The pile appears to explode as a car drives through it, and we see that the backdrop is in fact merely a picture, the scene is a city. The car drives erratically as police cars pursue. In a house, a man turns on a television, which shows live coverage of the high-speed chase on the news. The man watches the action whilst pouring himself a drink. NEWSREADER: Almost 30 minutes now since the start of this high-speed chase. We still have no information about who's driving this vehicle. Jeff, can you tell us where the chase started? JEFF: We're getting reports that the pursuit began near the La Brea area, then travelled to a warehouse in the district south of the ten freeway. NEWSREADER: Can you see how many people are in the car? man watching the television is revealed to be Jack. JEFF: It would appear to be just the one, the driver. We're not sure if that's the owner of the car. What you're seeing here are pictures of the ten freeway, south of downtown. NEWSREADER: Is that a Camaro, Jeff? JEFF: Yes, yes it looks like a vintage early 70's model. JACK: Damn it. car is surrounded by police vehicles and veers off the road, crashing. The police cars stop nearby and officers surround the Camaro with guns. POLICEMAN: Show us your hands! man inside the car breathes heavily. POLICEMAN: Pull down the window, and show us your hands now! man does so. POLICEWOMAN: Now slowly open the door with your left hand. man does so. POLICEMAN: Get out of the car! man again does so. POLICEMAN: Turn around, slow! man turns, and he is revealed to be Hurley. POLICEMAN 2: On the ground! POLICEWOMAN: Now! stares at the police officers, and tries to run. He is pinned against a wall by the officers. HURLEY: Stop! Don't you know who I am? Stop, wait, don't you know who I am? I'm one of the Oceanic six! I'm one of the Oceanic six!!! Act 2 is shown in an interview room with a CCTV video showing him in a convenience store. DETECTIVE: So five minutes before you led ten cruisers on a chase across the city, you're minding your own business in a convenience store, until, you see something and freak out. Mr Reyes, why'd you run like that? Who'd you see in there? Listen buddy, I know you saw somebody in that store and it made you run away in a... HURLEY: I wasn't running away from anyone. DETECTIVE: Do you think I care that you're a celebrity? You crashed your Camaro in the wrong neighbourhood. HURLEY: I'm not a celebrity. DETECTIVE: Chuckles Is that why you kept shouting "Hey I'm one of the Oceanic Six"? You wanna know a funny coincidence? HURLEY: Sure. DETECTIVE: I knew somebody on your plane. HURLEY: Really? DETECTIVE: Her name was Ana Lucia Cortez. She was my partner before I made detective. Dark hair. Gorgeous. Maybe you knew her? Maybe you met her on the plane? Before it took off? HURLEY: Sorry, never met her. DETECTIVE: Why don't you watch the tape. Maybe it'll spark something. I'm gonna get a doughnut, you want one? HURLEY: No thanks. DETECTIVE: When I come back, you're gonna tell me who you ran from. detective leaves the room. Hurley sits passively, and observes the video of him in the store, where he jumps in fear and rushes out of the place in sheer panic. He looks at the mirror in the interview room, which he then sees as an underwater window. A hooded man swims to the window, and touches the glass, which immediately smashes. As water splashes his feet and pours in quickly, Hurley runs for the door. HURLEY: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help me! Help! detective re-enters the room. DETECTIVE: The hell is wrong with you? sees that there is no water in the room, the window being just a mirror again DETECTIVE: What are you doing Reyes? Huh, you trying to get tossed into the nuthouse? 'Cause if that's what you want, I can make that happen right now, my friend. HURLEY: You can? hugs him Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you. ---- - Hurley radios by the DHARMA van for Jack. HURLEY: Jack? You there dude? Beach to Jack, come in Jack. Beach to Jack— grabs his walkie and answers. JACK: Right here, Hurley, what's up? HURLEY: Hey. Did you guys make it to that radio tower thingy yet? JACK: Yeah, and I talked to the people on the boat, they're on their way to pick us up right now. HURLEY: Seriously? It worked? sees Ben watching solemnly. JACK: Seriously, we're all on the way back to the beach right now, so you better pack your bags buddy winks at Ben. HURLEY: Hahaha! Dude that's great! Woohoo! walks towards the others at the beach, while meanwhile Jack finds Kate. JACK: Any luck? KATE: Nothing, no sign of him. (She looks at Naomi lying on the ground) It's like he just disappeared. Why would Locke kill her? He hadn't even met her. JACK: Because he's crazy. KATE: So what if he comes back? JACK: He comes back, I'm gonna kill him. look at each other for a moment I'm gonna get everybody together, the sooner we get back to the beach, the better. KATE: Are we really going home? JACK: Yeah. We're really going home. leaves, passing Claire and Sun, who are changing Aaron. Rose is also present. SUN: Laughs I can't believe I'm actually going to have my baby in a hospital. CLAIRE: her arm Oh rub it in why don't you! SUN: Laughs Oh, no... ROSE: You ladies need a hand? CLAIRE: No, we're just wrapping things up, thanks. You know, you must be very proud with Bernard, I hear he's quite the hero. ROSE: But everyone up here knows that the real hero is your man, Claire. If Charlie didn't turn off that gizmo, we'd still be getting a busy signal on that fancy phone. So you'd better make sure you treat him real good when we get back. CLAIRE: Rose! all laugh. Meanwhile, Ben is tied to a tree with Rousseau stood next to him. They watch Alex and Karl chatting and laughing. BEN: I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take Alex and get as far from here as possible. ROUSSEAU: What? BEN: Listen to me, we don't have time for this. Everyone who stays here is going to die. Now get Alex and get away right now, I don't care where you go, just go, I will not have my daughter— hits Ben in the face. ROUSSEAU: She is not your daughter. ---- the beach, Juliet is digging graves while Sawyer drinks beer. Hurley and Bernard are looking at the ocean. HURLEY: Did I ever tell you I won the lottery? I had like a hundred and fifty million dollars. Worst thing that ever happened to me. BERNARD: Oh yeah, who needs a hundred and fifty million dollars, right? HURLEY: Now it'll all be gone. Cause they all think I'm dead. We get rescued and I go back. I'm gonna be free. (Pauses) I wanna do a cannonball. I've been walking up and down this beach everyday and looking out at this water. And I wanna do a cannonball. BERNARD: Hurley. You wanna do a cannonball? Cannonball. does so, running and laughing. He jumps into the water smiling, rises to the surface, and sees the others helping Desmond pull the canoe to the shore. Hurley heads over. SAYID: Are you alright Desmond? DESMOND: We need to get to Jack. We can't let him get in touch with that boat. SAWYER: Easy, Scottie, everything's cool, boat's on the way. DESMOND: What? On the way? No. HURLEY: Hey where's Charlie? DESMOND: No that woman, Naomi, she lied. The people on the boat aren't who they say they are! JULIET: What? SAWYER: Then who are they? HURLEY: Desmond, where's Charlie? DESMOND: I don't know, but we need to get in touch with Jack, now!! JULIET: It's alright, we can call him, we have a walkie. It's OK. DESMOND: Where is it, get it. BERNARD: What do you mean the people aren't who they say they are? HURLEY: Shouts Where's Charlie?! all stop. DESMOND: Pauses I'm, I'm sorry brother. I... realises Charlie is dead. ---- the radio tower, a phone rings. KATE: That's our ride. answers the satellite phone. JACK: Hello. MINKOWSKI: Hey Jack. This is George Minkowski. We're trying to get a lock on your signal there, but we're getting some RF interference. We're gonna need to re-jigger some of the settings on your sat phone. JACK: Er sure, ok, just tell me what I gotta tell. MINKOWSKI: How about you put Naomi on. JACK: Naomi went to get some firewood. Can you hold on for a second, let me see if I... turns, and realises Naomi's body is no longer there. Ben sits a little further away staring at the two of them. Jack hangs up on Minkowski. JACK: Where is she? BEN: and mutters very softly "I dunno". Act 3 the beach, the group are still reeling from Desmond's news. SAWYER: Look, we gotta call the Doc. SAYID: Did you listen to Desmond? Charlie wrote on his hand. SAWYER: Look, I'm sorry he's dead. But I don't even know what the hell "not Penny's boat" means. SAYID: Calling Jack accomplishes nothing. JULIET: It would accomplish warning him. SAYID: It also means warning the people on the freighter that we're suspicious of them. I've no doubt they're monitoring our communications, if we call Jack... SAWYER: You know what? I got the walkie, I'm making the call. Hey! grabs the walkie from Sawyer's hand and throws it into the sea. HURLEY: We better get going. SAWYER: Shouts Going where?! ---- the radio tower, Jack hands out torches as Rousseau approaches. ROUSSEAU: I found blood. The girl's trail. Probably crawled away. Can't be more than 10 minutes ahead of us. We should go, now, and find her. JACK: to Ben We're taking him with us. ROUSSEAU: Why would we do that? JACK: Because I don't trust him with anybody but me. goes to the rest of the group. JACK: Alright, listen up. I need all of you to head back down to the beach. When these people show up, we wanna make sure that we're real easy for them to find. OK? CLAIRE: You look worried, Jack. JACK: The only thing I'm worried about is missing our ride home. prepares to leave, and Kate runs up to Jack. KATE: I found her trail. She's headed West across the Island. JACK: Rousseau already found it, we're going after her right now. KATE: But, are you sure it's hers? JACK: Unless someone else is bleeding. KATE: But if she didn't want us to find her, then she could have created a dummy trail. I think we should follow both just in case. JACK: Kate, six hours from now we're gonna be sitting on that boat laughing about the fact that there was one final thing that we couldn't agree upon. Naomi is hurt, she ran into the jungle, she's not thinking about leaving fake trails. KATE: You're right. JACK: I'll track her down, why don't you get everybody back to the beach. KATE: You got it. hugs Jack, as Ben watches. KATE: Be careful, OK? leaves, and Jack heads out with Rousseau and Ben. ---- the beach, the group head inland from the shore, ready to find the radio tower group SAWYER: The hell's gotten into you, Hugo? They'll all be back in the morning, if you just wait. HURLEY: You don't wait with warnings dude, you warn. group then divide up guns. SAWYER: And here I was thinking I was gonna get a good night's sleep. ---- - Hurley plays Connect 4 at a mental institution with a fellow patient. HURLEY: You almost got me that time. How about best out of seven? NURSE: Are you ready for your meds, Hugo? takes the meds and swallows them quickly. NURSE: Oh by the way, you have a visitor. looks round to see a man with a visitor's badge on at another table. Hurley heads over to him. VISITOR: Mr Reyes. Hello. My name is Matthew Abaddon. I'm an attorney for Oceanic Airlines. Can we talk for a few minutes? HURLEY: OK. MATTHEW: I'm here, Mr Reyes, because we heard about your recent... episode. Your arrest. Your incarceration here. Frankly, we feel terrible about it. So, on behalf of Oceanic, I'd like to extend you an invitation for a little upgrade. HURLEY: What kind of upgrade? MATTHEW: To a facility where the paint isn't peeling off the walls. Where you'd have your own bathroom. You could see the ocean from there... HURLEY: I don't wanna see the ocean. MATTHEW: No problem. HURLEY: Actually, thanks, I'm... I'm fine right here. MATTHEW: Are you fine Mr. Reyes? HURLEY: What do you mean? MATTHEW: You're in a mental institution. HURLEY: Who'd you say you were again? I'd like to see a business card. reaches into his pocket, and presents nothing. MATTHEW: I must have left them at home. HURLEY: Then we're done, dude. prepares to go. MATTHEW: Are they still alive? HURLEY: Pauses What? MATTHEW: You heard me. HURLEY: Nurse. Nurse! Get out of here! You better get out of here! Help me. Help me, he's after me. No no no. That guy's after me. Help me. NURSES: It's OK, it's OK. man has left the room, the door closing behind him, as Hurley looks for him. ---- - In the jungle at night, Hurley and the group trek inland. SAWYER: Alright there, Hugo? HURLEY: Yeah, dude, I'm fine. SAWYER: You wanna talk about it? HURLEY: Talk about what? SAWYER: Charlie. I mean, you two were buddies, I just thought... HURLEY: We'll probably get to Jack faster if we don't talk. continues on past Sawyer. SAWYER: I'm gonna head up and tell 'em to slow down. HURLEY: I can keep up. SAWYER: Alright "esé"... Just holler if you need me. then goes on ahead. Hurley slowly follows, losing sight of the other survivors. HURLEY: Guys. Guys! Guys! Guys!!! Guys! ends up in front of the cabin and hears whispers. HURLEY: Uh oh. Act 4 Jack is following Naomi's trail with Rousseau and Ben. ROUSSEAU: The blood trail ends here. JACK: What do you mean? ROUSSEAU: It ends. JACK: You're telling me she stopped bleeding here? ROUSSEAU: No. I'm telling you that she fooled us. Doubled back. BEN: Better call the boat. Tell 'em she's getting a real big bundle of firewood. motions to get the phone, but realises it isn't in his pocket. JACK: Where is it? BEN: OK, I probably should have told you that I saw her take the phone, but you beat me up, Jack. I owed you one. JACK: What are you talking about? BEN: Kate took it when she hugged you. realizes his mistake. BEN: She found the right trail too, but you wouldn't listen to her, so I guess she's taken matters into her own hands. But look on the bright side, at least somebody around here knows what the hell they're doing. and Rousseau head off back in the direction they came from. Jack tugs on the rope tying Ben's hands together, causing him some pain. ---- Kate is following the real trail. The satellite phone starts ringing. Kate pauses and then decides to answer. KATE: Hello. MINKOWSKI: Who's this? KATE: Uh, this is Kate. MINKOWSKI: You with Jack? KATE: No, no, he's not here. MINKOWSKI: Where's Naomi? KATE: We're looking for her. MINKOWSKI: What do you mean, you're looking for her? ends the call. Blood drips onto her arm. Kate looks up to see Naomi dive down onto her with a knife. She holds it to Kate's throat. NAOMI: Give me the phone. Give me the phone. KATE: Naomi, listen to me. You're hurt, let me help you. NAOMI: Help me? I just spent the last three days trying to get you people rescued. And you throw this knife in my back. KATE: No, no, it was not us. NAOMI: Who? KATE: His name is John Locke. NAOMI: Why? KATE: He said that you weren't who you said you were. phone rings. KATE: I swear to God, we would never hurt you, you know us. Please. We need your help, please help us. NAOMI: Give me the phone. does so. Naomi falls down and answers. NAOMI: George. It's Naomi. MINKOWSKI: Naomi, where have you been? What's going on over there? looks at Kate. NAOMI: I had an accident. I'm hurt. MINKOWSKI: Wha, an accident. What accident? What happened? Naomi? Hello? Hello? continues to stare at Kate. NAOMI: I hit a tree branch, when I parachuted in. Took it through my gut. MINKOWSKI: Why did they tell me you were getting firewood? NAOMI: I guess they were afraid to tell you what happened to me until I could talk to you myself. MINKOWSKI: We've lost our signal and we can't come get you. Can you change your tracking frequency? NAOMI: Yeah. presses buttons on the phone Try it now. MINKOWSKI: Clear as a bell. Hang on Naomi, we'll get you back here ASAP, OK? NAOMI: I'm sorry, George. Just tell my sister that I love her. collapses. Kate realizes she is dead. ---- the cabin, Hurley approaches with caution. There is a light on inside. HURLEY: Hello? looks through a window into the house, seeing a dog painting on the wall, and Christian Shephard in a rocking chair. Another man comes up close to the window, his eye visible. Hurley runs. HURLEY: Help! Help! Help!!! turns round, and suddenly the house is behind him. The door creaks open. Hurley closes his eyes. HURLEY: There's nothing here. There's nothing here. There's nothing here. There's nothing here. opens his eyes again and the house has vanished. He runs backwards and falls over. He screams as he opens his eyes again. John Locke is standing over him. LOCKE: Hello, Hugo. Act 5 and Locke sit together. LOCKE: You got yourself good and lost out here, Hugo. How did you get separated from the group? HURLEY: I just... fell behind, I guess. LOCKE: Is that why you were shouting for help? HURLEY: I got scared. LOCKE: What Desmond said happened down in that station, "not Penny's boat." Are you sure that's what Charlie wrote on his hand? HURLEY: Jack should never have called those people. LOCKE: I couldn't agree more. HURLEY: It's gonna be hard, to talk them into thinking they're not coming here to rescue us. LOCKE: Well, we're just gonna have to try our best, Hugo. Because if we can't talk 'em out of it, then Charlie died for nothing. ---- Juliet and the others are at the front section of the plane wreckage. Hurley arrives. SAWYER: Where the hell have you been, Hugo? HURLEY: Sorry, I was just er... I got lost. arrives also. SAYID: What are you doing here? LOCKE: I came here for the same reason you did, to warn Jack about the people on that boat. I already gave it a shot, but, I figured I might have better luck with some support. SAYID: You want my support? You can tell me why you destroyed that submarine. group hear voices. They aim their guns. It is revealed to be the other survivors from the radio tower group. SUN: 진수 씨! runs over and hugs Jin. Claire looks for Charlie. Rose sees Bernard and hugs him. BERNARD: Still in one piece. ROSE: Rambo. touches a bruise on his forehead. BERNARD: Ow! laugh and hug. Juliet hugs Alex. Desmond moves to speak to Claire. Hurley overtakes. HURLEY: I'll tell her. goes over to her, crying. HURLEY: He's dead. Charlie's dead. CLAIRE: No. hug and cry together. Everyone else watches. ---- - Hurley is sat outside within the mental institution grounds. He draws an Eskimo and an igloo. A patient approaches Hurley PATIENT: I'd watch out if I were you. HURLEY: What you talking about, dude? PATIENT: There's a guy over there, staring at you. HURLEY: What guy? patient points. PATIENT: That guy. looks over and looks scared. Charlie is standing by a car. CHARLIE: Hey man. Don't run. Hurley. Just, just, sit down. I wanna talk to you. Come on. Don't do what you did in the store. OK? There's no need to freak out. HURLEY: No need to freak out? I'm trying to buy some jerky and a slushy, and suddenly you're standing over there by the Ho Hos. You're dead, what do you expect me to do? CHARLIE: Can we just sit down? HURLEY: I may be in a mental hospital, but I know you're dead, and I'm not having an imaginary conversation with you. takes off his sunglasses and stares Hugo in the eyes. CHARLIE: I am dead. But I'm also here. HURLEY: OK, prove it. slaps Hurley. HURLEY: Alright, OK. sit down together. HURLEY: Did you know you were going to die when you swam out there? nods. HURLEY: up Then why didn't you tell me? CHARLIE: Because you would have tried to stop me. And since I was gonna do it anyway I thought I would spare you all the drama. And now you have to do something. But you're hiding from it. That's the real reason you ran when you saw me in the store. You knew I was here to tell you. HURLEY: I'm not listening to this. No, 'cause you're not here. covers his ears and squints his face. CHARLIE: I am here, you're being a baby. HURLEY: I'm gonna close my eyes and count to five, and when I open them, you'll be gone. CHARLIE: I am here. HURLEY: One! CHARLIE: Don't do this. HURLEY: Two! CHARLIE: They need you. HURLEY: Three! CHARLIE: They need you, Hugo. HURLEY: Four! CHARLIE: You know they need you. HURLEY: Five! opens his eyes, and Charlie is gone. ---- - Hurley is still hugging Claire. CLAIRE: What, what happened? I mean, how, how did he... HURLEY: He was trying to help us. stands silently, as Rousseau and Ben arrive. Locke turns, and Jack punches him in the face without giving any warning. The others watch. Locke tries to grab his gun, but Jack gets it from his hands. He cocks the weapon. JULIET: Jack. LOCKE: You're not gonna shoot me, Jack. Any more than I was gonna shoot— pulls the trigger, but no bullet fires. LOCKE: It's not loaded. Act 6 attacks Locke. Sawyer and Sayid pull him away. SAWYER: Come on. JACK: Let go of me! Do you know what he did? SAYID: Shouts Yes, I know what he did! gets up. LOCKE: All I did, all I have ever done, has been in the best interest of all of us. JACK: Are you insane? LOCKE: I know I... I have a lot of explaining to do. But, I never did anything to hurt any of you. I even risked my life to tell you there was a traitor in your midst. points to Juliet JACK: She helped us, John. All you ever did was blow up every chance we had of getting off of this island. You killed Naomi. BEN: Well, technically, he didn't kill her, yet. KATE: Yes, he did. others turn to see Kate arrive. KATE: She just died. She didn't give you up, John. She covered for us, and she fixed this. hands the satellite phone to Jack. KATE: They're on their way. LOCKE: She didn't cover for anyone. She wants her people to come here. And trust me, when they do, we had better be far away from here. I'm going to the Barracks. The Others abandoned them. It's the only place on the Island with any form of security right now, it'll have to do until I can think of something else. Until then, if you wanna live, you need to come with me. JACK: No one's going anywhere with you, John. Because they're not crazy. HURLEY: He's not crazy. What about Charlie? Charlie went down to that place so we could all be rescued. And whatever he did down there, it worked. But then something must have happened. He must have heard something before he... Pauses I don't know why, but he changed his mind. images show Charlie drowning, and showing Desmond the message on his hand. HURLEY: Because the last thing he did was to warn us that the people on that boat are not who they said they were. So I'm not listening to you. I'm listening to my friend. I'm listening to Charlie. goes and stands with Locke. LOCKE: Anyone else? There isn't much time. joins them, as do a number of others. BEN: Jack, with your permission, I'd like to go with John. JACK: He's all yours. and Rousseau join Locke, as do Alex and Karl. BERNARD: Rose You said you'd never leave the Island. If you wanna go with Locke, I'll be right behind you. ROSE: I'm not going anywhere with that man. moves to join them. KATE: What are you doing? SAWYER: Same thing I've always done, Kate. Surviving. starts to rain. Everyone looks somber. LOCKE: You know where to find us when you change your mind. leads his group away; the camp has been split into two factions. ---- - Hurley is throwing a basketball into a hoop. Jack enters the gym. JACK: Do you ever miss? smiles, as does Hurley. HURLEY: Jack. JACK: Yeah, I was on my way back from a consult. Thought I'd drop by and pay you a visit. Horse? HURLEY: You're on. So, consult, huh? Does that mean you're back doing surgical stuff? starts playing basketball with Hurley. JACK: Yeah. shoots and scores. Jack shoots and misses. JACK: H. HURLEY: Reporters leaving you alone? shoots and scores. JACK: Yeah. Still have to sign some autographs when I go out for coffee. JACK: Thinking about growing a beard. shoots and misses again. HURLEY: You'd look weird with a beard, dude. That's H-O. So, what are you really doing here, Jack? JACK: I was just checking on ya, seeing if everything was OK. HURLEY: Checking to see if I was nuts, if I was gonna tell. JACK: Are you? HURLEY: You're up. JACK: Nah, you win. I, uh, I gotta run. It was great seeing you Hurley. starts to leave. HURLEY: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went with Locke. I should have stayed with you. JACK: It's water under the bridge, man. HURLEY: I don't think we did the right thing, Jack. I think it wants us to come back. JACK: Hurley. HURLEY: And it's going to do everything it can— JACK: Shouts We're never going back! heads for the door. HURLEY: Never say never, dude. ---- - Jack and Kate observe the front-section plane wreckage. KATE: Are you thinking of Charlie? JACK: Feels like a hundred years ago that we came out here together. How did this happen? can be heard. KATE: Thunder's getting louder. JACK: That's not thunder. sound is a helicopter. It shines its light on Jack and Kate, and they see someone parachute out. JACK: Come on. find the parachutist, who pulls off his helmet and stares at them. PARACHUTIST: Are you Jack? and Kate look with apprehension. zh:The Beginning of the End transcript Category:Season 4